


Le Vent Nous Portera.

by Sigismonda



Series: Argale/Peteris: Fluff and some more. [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, di nuovo, gente random che chiacchiera nei boschi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigismonda/pseuds/Sigismonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris e Peter degli albori, che tentano di conoscersi, capirsi.<br/>Prima della morte di Victoria, prima dell'incendio di casa Hale. Chris e Peter quando erano solo Chris e Peter, nulla più e nulla meno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Vent Nous Portera.

**Author's Note:**

> Era un po' che non scrivevo su di loro, suppongo non fossi in vena. Ieri notte però mi sono imbattuta in [questa](http://mahihkun.tumblr.com/post/34213406039/1-a-slow-parade-a-a-bondy-2-eulogy-the) playlist e la terza e la quarta canzone mi hanno particolarmente ispirata, perciò eccomi qua.  
> Si colloca qualche settimana dopo di ["The Beginning."](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1051646).  
> Enjoy!

Chris chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi sul soffice manto d’erba verde, il sole che gli scaldava il viso.

«Non dovresti startene così in mezzo al bosco, Argent. È pericoloso, non te l’hanno insegnato al corso per Cacciatori?»

Chris sorrise, senza curarsi di muoversi. Sapeva che Peter l’avrebbe raggiunto.

Andavano avanti così da qualche settimana ormai, da quella notte in cui si erano incontrati nel bosco. Giocavano al gatto e al topo, consapevoli di camminare sul filo del rasoio. Fingevano di trovarsi per caso, quando in realtà si inseguivano e si fiutavano nell’aria, letteralmente nel caso di Peter. Sapeva di essere sposato, di essere un Cacciatore e di avere dei doveri e che quindi quella strana… amicizia non poteva permettersela, ma c’era qualcosa in quel giovane licantropo che lo spingeva a continuare a cercarlo. Le sue iridi azzurre, cariche di superbia, le labbra arricciate in un sorriso ironico, la lingua tagliente che lo sfidava costantemente.

Peter si sdraiò di fianco a lui, le mani intrecciate dietro alla testa. Respirarono in silenzio, il sole che lentamente tracciava il suo arco nel cielo, calando verso l’orizzonte, le luci della città che risaltavano nel buio incalzante.

«Devo andare.» mormorò Chris, alzandosi in piedi e spolverandosi i pantaloni, fili d’erba e granelli di terra che cadevano al suolo.

«Già. Victoria attende, giusto?» sibilò Peter, mettendosi a sedere, la voce intrisa di astio.

«Mio padre. Abbiamo una riunione.»

Peter lo studiò, poggiandosi all’indietro con le mani, le caviglie incrociate.

«Noi Hale dobbiamo aspettarci una qualche visita di cortesia uno di questi giorni?» domandò, la curiosità e una punta di preoccupazione che trasudavano da ogni parola.

«Non saprei. Mio padre non…» si interruppe Chris, schiarendosi la gola e sistemandosi la giacca.

«…Non si fida di te? Ma come? Non sei il figlio perfetto, Chris? Cacciatore ligio al dovere, sposato con una Cacciatrice e che porta avanti la linea di sangue. Non è tutto ciò che Gerard potrebbe desiderare da te?» insinuò Peter, un sorriso sardonico sulle labbra.

Chris schioccò la lingua, incrociando le braccia al petto, sbuffando una risata incredula.

«Credi di sapere tutto Peter? Noi Cacciatori non funzioniamo come voi animali, seguiamo altre regole. Non ci saltiamo alla gola per ottenere il potere di Alpha e nemmeno lo proclamiamo come nostro perché ci spetta per ‘diritto’, per ‘discendenza’.»

Peter strinse gli occhi, l’azzurro acceso dei licantropi che baluginava nello sguardo, come corrente elettrica. Chris si trattenne ancora una volta dal chiedere a chi Peter avesse tolto la vita per averli di quel colore, anziché del classico giallo, e affondò le mani nelle tasche, osservando l’altro alzarsi in piedi, pulendosi il retro dei jeans.

«Ci vediamo in giro, Argent.»

«Ci vediamo in giro, Hale.»


End file.
